paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Shorts: Hiccups
(The episode starts on a hot summer day at Porter's cafe. Ryder and the pups at the patio eating hamburgers and drinking smoothies. Mr. Porter walks up to them) Mr. Porter: Enjoying your food, pups? Pups: Yeah (Cut to Chase who is drinking his smoothie) Chase: Yum, these smoothies are delicious Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter: Well, I'm glad you like it, Chase (Chase continues to drink his smoothie, but he drinks it too fast that he starts getting the hiccups) Chase: (hiccups) Oh, great! (hic) Zuma: Whoa, dude. You got the hiccups! Chase: Does...(hic)...anyone...(hic)...know...(hic)...how to cure hiccups? (hic) Rubble: (walks up) I've got an idea, just hold your breath for as long as you can (Rubble demonstrates and Chase does the same thing too, but Rubble holds his breath for too long, it just results in him falling over. For Chase, he does not hiccup for a few seconds but continues to hiccup) Chase: (hic) Aw, man! (hic) (Mr. Porter walks up with a dish with some sort of drink on it. He hands it to Chase) Mr. Porter: Here, Chase. Try my all new Porter's special drink! You're the first customer to try it Chase: What's in it? (hic) Mr. Porter: (as Chase is drinking his drink) Oh, it's a secret ingredient (Chase's mouth then puckers as he falls over) Rubble: Wow, looks like Chase found out fast Rocky: What was the secret ingredient? Mr. Porter: Lemon juice. But did it cure Chase's hiccups? (Everyone looks at Chase who once again does not hiccups for a while, but then hiccups again) Chase: (hic) It didn't (hic) work! (Then, Rubble jumps next to him wearing his monster mask) Rubble: Boo! Chase: Ahh! Rubble: (taking his mask off) Ha ha, scared you! Chase: (continues hiccuping) Rubble: Aw... Zuma: Stop hiccuping, Chase! That's an order! Rubble: Try a drink of water Marshall: (walks by in his fire pup outfit) Did somebody say water? (barks) Water cannon! (barks) Spray! Chase: Oh no! (he then gets sprayed in the mouth with Marshall's water cannon blast) Ugh... (hiccups) Rocky: I know what the problem is, he has to hang upside down, that's one way to cure hiccups! (barks) Claw arm! (He grabs Chase by the tail, hanging him upside down) Chase: (hic) Hey, Rocky! Stop that! Marshall: No, he needs water! (barks) (He continues to spray Chase in the mouth with water as everyone else uses their own solutions at the same time. Then at that very moment, Skye walks up) Skye: Guys, stop! (Everyone immediately stops what they are doing as Rocky lets go of Chase's tail, dropping him to the ground) Chase: Ohh...(hiccups) Skye: I've got the solution (She walks up to Chase and kisses him on the cheek. Chase does not hiccup again for another few seconds) Chase: (stops hiccuping) Hey, my hiccups are gone! You really did it, Skye! (Everybody else sighs in relief) Rubble: Seriously, all it took was just a little kiss? Rocky: That's ludicrous... (All of a sudden, Ryder starts hiccuping now) Ryder: (hic) Oh no, here we go again! (hic) Marshall: Don't worry, Ryder! I'll cure you! (Then, Marshall tries to kiss Ryder, who immediately becomes nervous) Ryder: Oh no! (he runs away, screaming) Don't do it, Marshall! (The other pups and Mr. Porter commence to laugh at this as Ryder runs down the street with Marshall chasing him. Everyone else in town stares at them in confusion) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Comedy Category:Funny Category:ChaseXSkye Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase